This invention relates to an improvement in an insulator for an electric terminal attached to an electric wire.
In a conventional insulator for an electric terminal to use in a socket disposed at an end of wiring in an automobile, the insulator comprises a cylindrical member which has a hole to insert an electric wire, and a flange which is projected from an end of the cylindrical member as one body and has a hole aligned with the hole of the cylindrical member to hold an electric terminal at a center portion. In case that an electric terminal is attached to an end of an electric source from a direction of an electric wire which was cut at predetermined size, the other free end of the wire which is not attached to an electric terminal is inserted into and is drawn out from the hole of the cylindrical member and the flange, and the terminal is attached and fixed on the free end of the wire. And then, the wire is pulled to dispose and hold the terminal in the hole to operably contact with an end contact of a bulb or lamp. Therefore, it requires much labor to dispose the terminal on the insulator and it is impossible to mass-produce and assemble it at a low cost.